Animal Crossing: Work n' Play
Animal Crossing: Work n' Play is the fifth Animal Crossing game and is the first Wii U Animal Crossing game. Gameplay For one, the gameplay is literally exactly the same as New Leaf, with a TON added one. Besides the obvious things like plenty of new furniture and clothing sets, added, there is many new gameplay features or improvements. For example: Major Additions *Play Mode: Play mode is a new mode that can be accessed from a new building in the plaza, called the airport. There, you can go on vacations to a selection of many different places, many depending by season. Each place has unique clothing lines, furniture lines, bugs, fossils, and fish. The options for time are 4 hours, 12 hours, 1 day, 3 days, and a week, each costing more bells then the previous. Because of this, if you open the game while still in that timeframe, you will be in the hotel room and still be at the resorts. The locations include: **Zipper T. Bunny's Theme Park Resort - A theme park themed resort area, including a large amount of ride minigames and exclusive items. **Tortimer's Island Resort - A highly expanded island that is much larger then the one in New Leaf. Has several exclusive items, just like in New Leaf, and the Tour minigames return too. **Jingle's Ski Resort - A winter themed, mountainous resort that takes place in a huge cabin hotel on a snowy mountainside. The most unique feature is the skiing and winter minigames that take part here, along with the exclusive items and such. **Unnamed Autumn-Related Level **Pascal's Underwater Town - A unique, underwater town that your villager can visit. It is designed similar to normal Animal Crossing towns, but underwater with unique undersea animals, tasks, and games, along with its unique shops, items, bugs, etc. *Work Mode: A brand new amiibo mode, which allows your character to become an apprentice or worker for a villager at your town. Similar to become a mayor in New Leaf, but you can do it for any character, and it can unlock you new abilities or content. It involves an Animal Crossing line of amiibo. They are similar in designs to the Smash ones. The bases are green with Animal Crossing grass patterns on the top, and green on the rim. All 6 of the figures are common and easy to find in stores or online. **Tom Nook: Tom Nook's amiibo lets you become an exterior home designer. You can do tasks for Tom Nook for exclusive items or design your own types of exterior home designs. It also opens access to Tom's back room, an area you can only see with his amiibo. **Timmy & Tommy: Timmy & Tommy's amiibo lets you become a furniture designer. You can do tasks for Timmy & Tommy for exclusive items or design your own types of furniture designs. It also opens access to Timmy & Tommy's back room, an area you can only see with his amiibo. **K.K. Slider: K.K. Slider's amiibo lets you become a musician. You can do tasks for K.K. Slider for exclusive items or create your own songs. It also opens access to K.K. Slider's back room, an area you can only see with his amiibo. **Sable: Sable's amiibo lets you become a clothes designer. You can do tasks for Sable for exclusive items or design your own types of clothing. The clothing designing from New Leaf can be done without the amiibo, but further customization can be done with the character. It also opens access to Sable's back room, an area you can only see with his amiibo. **Brewster: Brewster's amiibo lets you become a barista like Brewster. You can do tasks for Rooster for exclusive items, help him serve coffee, and design your own types of lloyds to decorate your town, room, or the Roost. It also opens access to Brewster's back room, an area you can only see with his amiibo. Also, if one has not unlocked the Brewster yet, taping the Brewster amiibo allows you to start building it. **Isabelle: Isabelle's amiibo lets you become a secretary like Isabelle. You can do tasks with Isabelle for exclusive items, or further customize some public areas. (like public work projects, town hall, or Re-Tail) It also opens access to Isabelle's apartment, an area you can only see with her amiibo. Secondary Additions *The Amiibo Shop: A new shop open in the plaza where you can scan amiibo in to unlock items based off that character. Almost every single amiibo is compatible, and each unlocks a costume set based off the character. Because of this, the fortune cookie prizes are now limited mostly to furniture. Plus, costume sets for characters can be bought seperately, the price being 50 cents for one, $5 for 15, $10 for 30, and $15 for all of them. *Town Holidays: Now, the mayor of a town has a brand new ability. They can set events or holidays during the year, each with their own customizable sets of games, decorations, and names. Up to 3 can be done per week, and events can be weekly, monthly, or yearly. *Bags: A new type of clothing accessory has been added, being the bag. It can be a backpack, purse, handbag, satchel, etc. Many clothing lines have a matching one now, and it can add 6 extra inventory spots. *The Online Treehouse: The online treehouse is a new location that can be visited through the airport for free, and is different from the vacation locations, as it is an online lobby where one can easily play games with others. It can also be done to meet up with friends and a group of friends can make their own lobby and even customize it. Minor Additions *Villagers Moving In: Now, Isabelle will notify you when starting the game that a villager is moving into town, and talking to her at town hall after she says that allows you to choose where their home will be. *Skin Color: Now, the last step of starting the game and creating your character and town is choosing your skin color. *Online: Now, online is much simpler to access. There is much less dialogue to visit a friend's town or open your gates, narrowed down to only 2-3 text boxes. Plus, letters can be sent to your friends now with gifts and more. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Animal Crossing Category:Nintendo